


Digressions

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes with the flow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digressions

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD Prompt Digress

Danny had been talking non-stop all the way home. Steve was driving more carefully than usual: it had been a long day and they had finally wrapped up the case so there was no need to hurry. He relaxed back in the drivers seat, one eye on the road, the other on Danny’s mouth, and let the flow of invective wash over him. 

“Blah, blah, back-up... blah, blah, insane... blah, blah, explosives... blah, blah, dangerous. Are you listening to me Steven?”

Steve made noises that might indicate agreement, and possibly repentance. He knew this was just Danny’s way of processing. In fact, he liked it when Danny was in full flow, though he’d never confess this to his partner. Steve pulled into the drive, as Danny digressed from his thesis on the many ways Steve could have caused both their deaths that day and on to the possibly safer subject of dinner.

“Blah, blah, steak... blah, blah, chinese... blah, blah, pizza ...blah, blah, abomination!”

Steve put the handbrake on and killed the engine. He turned to Danny and kissed him on the lips to silence him. 

“Forget about work, forget about dinner. I have much better plans for this evening.”


End file.
